His Queen (BellamyOC)
by inlovewithjuicey
Summary: When the drop ship hits earth and Skylar finds Bellamy has found his way down with her everything starts to change. Chaos and more ensues as they try and survive in their new environment with new challenges putting pressure on them. Can not only they survive, but can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1: Whatever The Hell We Want

**Chapter One: Whatever The Hell We Want**

As I sat on the floor of the sky box all I thought about was one person. Not my mother, nor my father, someone that had been in my life since I was 15 years old. Now I was 21 and for 6 years now he had been the most important person in my life.

As far as the Ark was concerned I was 16 years old and wouldn't be floated. What the Ark didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I had committed the crime of "being born", my brother and I were so close together in age that I lied and said I was the younger one. I looked young enough to pass as younger than my 17 year old brother, not that it had kept him out of trouble since. He had gotten himself locked up in the sky box anyways. An older sister has to look out for her younger brother. My brother's name was John

I had another two years in here and only got one visit with him a week, something which hadn't happened for about two weeks now. We were in quarantine as far as we knew.

I could picture his short, brown hair and his brown eyes. I could picture his perfectly chiseled face and I just wanted to feel his hands in mine again, it had been too long. I had been locked in here for a year and it had been that long since I had been able to be in his arms.

Bellamy Blake.

The door to my cell was thrown open and two guards from the Ark entered through it, each grabbing one of my arms and lifting me off the floor. I screamed as I felt myself get lifted off the ground. "What's going on?"

Once they had me standing up the guard spoke. "Prisoner 235, up against the wall."

"What's happening?"

No answer. "Now."

I stood up against the wall and spread my legs, putting my arms behind my back, feeling the cuffs get slapped on, along with a thick piece of metal that clamped on tight. They started to lead me out of the cell and down the hallway. "Where are we going? I'm not 18 yet. You can't do this." They continued, not speaking a word to me.

I saw faces going by as we passed other cells, the other prisoners stared back at me. We took a left and the faces disappeared. I hadn't "turned" 18 yet, but I guess they had found out the truth. I was about to be floated without getting to say goodbye. I began to panic. "Please, let me say goodbye first. I need to see Bellamy. You guys know him, he's a cadet. Just call him on the walkie." They chuckled as they shoved me forward a little faster and I began to yell, hoping that maybe he was in the vicinity. "Bellamy!" Suddenly we began to walk up a ramp and I gave it a second try, yelling again, "BELLAMY!" And with that I was shoved into a room and fell to the floor on my hands and knees.

When I looked up I saw the faces of at least 100 other people staring at me. A guard grabbed my arm and lifted me up, shoving me in a seat right next to a familiar face. A young girl with long black hair looked back at me. Octavia Blake. "O!"

* * *

"Skylar!" Octavia wrapped herself around me. I had known her since Bellamy and I had been together. She had been arrested for the same crime as me. We had only been in lock up for about a year, we had done well to keep ourselves hidden. Suddenly a screen in front of all of us lit up and the Chancellor appeared. "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

From somewhere in the back a young guy shouted. "You dad is a dick, Wells" What the Chancellor's son was doing on board this ship was beyond me.

Jaha continued to talk. "If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there. Because we spare you no food, or water, or medicine, I cannot stress strongly enough, that Mount Weather is life."

People were beginning to climb out of there seats while Jaha spoke. A young man with shoulder length brown hair got up and people began to talk to him. A prisoner near me was ecstatic. "Spacewalk bandit strikes again. Go, Finn! Check it out" He pointed at the young man.

Finn floated over to Wells. "Your dad floated me, after all."

Wells ignored him. "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

A young girl with blonde hair that sat next to him spoke next. I recognized her. Clarke Griffin. "Hey, you two," She pointed to the two young men that were floating around. "Stay put it you want to live."

Jaha spoke loud enough again to hear him over everyone talking. "You must locate those supplies immediately."

Finn began to speak to Clarke. "Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year."

Clarke had always been quick witted. "You're the idiot that wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

Finn smiled at her. "But it was fun. I'm Finn."

Jaha spoke again. "Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

Suddenly the drop ship lurched and everyone that was out of their seats hit the wall or the floor. Finn slammed against the wall and there was screaming all around. Clarke glanced around at everyone. "Stay in your seats!" Then she looked down at Finn. "Finn, are you okay?"

Suddenly the ship started to sail down at a very alarming rate. I looked over at Octavia. "Shouldn't the parachute be deploying by now?"

Octavia looked over at me and grabbed my hand. "This thing has to be about 100 years old. Let's hope."

We squeezed each other's hand and began to relax when the ship suddenly started to ease up. We smiled at each other. When we felt the ship hit the ground buckles were instantly being undone. I unclipped my buckle and stayed in my seat. I couldn't even understand what was going on. Octavia stood up and I slowly let go of her hand.

Octavia looked back at me. "I'm gonna go look around and see what's going on." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared and I began to listen to voices. There was a lot of voices and then I heard only one. "Hey, just back it up, guys."

I heard Clarke after that. "Stop. The air could be toxic."

The voice was familiar. I knew I had heard it somewhere. "If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyways."

And that's when I knew whose voice it was. When I heard Octavia's small voice say the words that I had been wanting to hear for weeks now. "Bellamy?" And the murmurs started.

I got out of my seat as fast as my feet would let me and began to push my way through the crowd. I could see the top of his head. I began to call his name. "Bellamy!" I pushed harder. When I was finally able to get to the front Bellamy's face lit up. I ran to him and he wrapped me in his arms. The familiar scents filled my nose and I was at home.

He held me out at arm's length and just looked at me, before pulling me in some and kissing my forehead. Bellamy was speechless and that was hard for someone like him. People looked around at Octavia and I. Prisoners began to talk. "Those are the girls that they found hidden under the floors."

Octavia lunged out and Bellamy grabbed her arm. "Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy pulled a lever on the wall next to him and a loud sound filled the drop ship.

Octavia looked up at him. "Yeah? Like what?" The door to the drop ship began to lower.

Bellamy smiled at her. "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." And with that the door hit the ground and we all stared at the green foliage around us.

Octavia slowly started forward and then made a courageous leap onto the ground. We all stood there for a second to see what would happen and she suddenly yelled. "We're back, bitches!"

We all climbed out of the ship and I began to search, searching to see if my brother had made it onto the drop ship. I slowly walked around with Bellamy on my heels when suddenly I saw the back of someone's head that had short brown hair that was slicked back, just like my brother liked to keep it. My voice was weak as I spoke. "John?"

The young man turned around and shock set in on his face. The eyes of John Murphy stared back at me and he ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. Four years younger than me and he was still taller than me. "Skylar. Oh my god. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." They had always kept us apart when we were incarcerated.

I laughed as I held onto him.

* * *

Hours went by and I walked around, following Bellamy's every move, holding onto the back of his shirt. There was a young man standing by Wells with ski goggles on his head. Wells had a map and Jasper went to grab it. As he went to grab it Wells pulled it away. "You mind?"

Murphy pushed Wells back some. "Hands off him. He's with us."

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

Bellamy moved forward. "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather. Your heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

Octavia sat down on a log next to us. "Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?" She pointed to Clarke.

Clarke looked up at her. "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

Bellamy wasn't having anything she was saying. "I got a better idea. You two go find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Wells stood up for Clarke. "You're not listening. We all need to go."

Murphy sounded mocking. "Look at this everybody... the Chancellor of earth."

Wells looked at him menacingly. "You think that's funny?"

Murphy kicked wells in the leg and let him fall to the ground. Finn came flying off the side of the drop ship and landed on the ground, pushing Murphy. I lunged forward and Bellamy grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "But that was funny."

Murphy looked Finn up and down before Finn spoke. "Kids got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight."

Octavia looked over at Finn. "Hey spacewalker, rescue me next." Bellamy spun her around and she shrugged at him. "What? He's cute."

He gave her a look. "He's a criminal."

"They're all criminals."

"Look, O. I came down here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you is gonna stop me."

"I can't stay with them, O."

I looked between the two of them. Bellamy looked worried, something was eating at him. I knew that face when I saw it. "Now what are you talking about?

"I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have two have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you."

Octavia looked a little ashamed. "Yeah."

He looked to me. I kissed his lips. "Of course I trust you Bellamy.

* * *

A little while later there was a group of them standing in a circle around a map. As they spoke I saw Finn pull Jasper, the kid with the glasses, and Monty, a small Korean kid, by their jackets and into their group. Then, as we stood with my brother and a couple other people I saw Octavia jump up and begin to speak. "Sounds like a party. Make it five."

Bellamy spun around as fast as he could. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk."

Bellamy didn't think it was a good idea and I could sense it so I stepped in. "Do you really think that's a good idea O. You don't even know those people."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at me. Bellamy saw that his sister was looking for a cat fight so he intervened. "Go on."

She jumped up and down for a second and then kissed Bellamy on the cheek. "Best brother ever."

He sighed as he watched her walk away. Bellamy had always been worried about Octavia, every second of every day, the same way I had always been worried about John. I took Bellamy's hand and led him toward the tree line that circled our little camp we had been assembling, hiding behind one of the trees. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smiled and walked a little further, making sure we were out of earshot or eyesight of anyone at the camp. When we were far enough away I turned around to face him.

"What are we doing out here?" Bellamy definitely looked like he'd rather be doing anything but wandering around right now.

I pushed Bellamy up against the tree that was behind him and kissed his lips. He followed my movements, but moved his hands down to my butt, grabbing it and squeezing. He broke the kiss and looked around, making sure there was no one there. "It's been so long, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything Bell."

He grabbed my butt again and lifted me off the ground, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. There was a soft pile of leaves behind me and he gently laid me down in them, kissing my neck once I hit the ground.

* * *

Walking back to the camp we saw my brother standing, talking to Wells. Murphy had his knife lodged in his hand and I knew that nothing good was about to happen. I slapped Bellamy's arm and pointed. He ran up the hill and we got there as Murphy started talking to him. Murphy wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You know, our father," he motioned with his knife between himself and I. "He begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him. I was lucky enough to watch."

Wells started to walk by the two of them, running into Murphy's shoulder as he did. "You spelled 'die' wrong, geniuses." I looked at the side of the drop ship to see that Murphy had carved 'First Son, First To Dye' in the side of it.

Bellamy walked closer to Murphy. "If you're gonna kill someone it's probably best not to announce it."

I slapped Murphy in the back of the head, forcing him to turn around and glare at me. Murphy looked at Bellamy for a long minute. "You're not really a member of the guard, are you?"

Bellamy sniffled. "No, not anymore. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash."

The young guys standing next to John spoke up. "You got a point?"

"No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?"

"The hell we are." The young guy put his hands in his pockets.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you?" Everyone in our little circle looked down at their wrists. "Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down."

Murphy stared at him, puzzled. "Okay. You said we could stop it. How?"

Bellamy smiled. A plan was brewing in his head. "Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

"Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?"

"Someone has got to help me run things." And with that Bellamy walked away.

As night set in we all settled around the fire. Bellamy and Murphy had been taking people's bracelets off for about fifteen minutes now. Mine being the first wrist to come free. A young girl with dirty blonde hair was getting her bracelet off as Wells walked up. Bellamy walked away once the bracelet was off and yelled. "Who's next?" Everyone cheered.

Wells hobbled over to Bellamy. "What the hell are you doing?"

Murphy began to walk at Wells and Bellamy held his hand out to hold him back as I grabbed the back of his jacket. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?"

Everyone standing around us all cheered at the same time.

Wells was getting angry and started to raise his voice. "You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy spun around to talk to the crowd as he talked next. "My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." More cheering erupted and he continued to speak. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want." I couldn't help but smile at Bellamy and hope he was making the right decisions. Something about him taking charge made me even more attracted to him. He continued to talk to the crowd. "Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

Murphy threw his arm up in the air and looked around at everyone. "Whatever the hell we want !"

With that the whole crowd started to chant it. "Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!"

Suddenly a loud sound rumbled over everyone. Everyone started to look around. I grabbed my brother's arm and got close to him. Murphy turned around and wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. Something wet started to coat us and we all started to smile. I looked over at Bellamy and he smiled back at me. "Rain..." I stuck one hand out.

Wells looked over at Bellamy. "We need collect this."

Bellamy took my hand and pulled me out of Murphy's arms and into his. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Whatever the hell you want." Wells turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

Bellamy waited until it stopped raining to go over to Wells. When I finally looked over at the two of them Bellamy had his hand over Wells' mouth and a gun in his face. I looked around and walked over there as calmly yet as frantically as I could. Wells stood up and Bellamy put the gun back in the front of his pants. Wells backed up some. "That's far enough. I don't want to shoot you Wells, hell, I like you, but I do need them to think that you're dead."

I started to walk forward when he spoke. I knew he was in the wrong this time. "Bellamy..." Bellamy held his hand up to stop me from talking.

Wells looked scared. "Why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want.?"

Bellamy looked around real quickly and then smiled at him. "I have my reasons. I also have the gun. So I ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband and you'll be amazed at how good it feels."

Murphy and a couple other guys walked up behind me and Murphy held my arm in a tight grip. "It has to be done Skylar."

I looked over at Wells. You could read the fear on his face like a book. "No. Never. Not gonna happen." He tried to hold his ground. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Bellamy stared at him. "Yeah. It is."

I looked up at Murphy. "What has to be done?" Bellamy held his hand up and motioned toward Wells. I changed whom I was looking at as the guys that came down with Murphy walked toward Wells. "Bellamy! What are you doing?" The guys threw Wells on the ground and grabbed at his arm. Wells struggled to fight back against the two of them and they tried to wedge his bracelet off. "Bell! Stop this!"

Bellamy turned around to look at Murphy. "Bring her back to the drop ship."

Murphy tried to turn me around, but I fought him. "John, stop!" I shoved him. "Bellamy, you know this is wrong. What's the difference if they think that one person is still alive. If everyone else has their bracelets off then they won't come down for him."

Bellamy walked toward me. He tilted my chin up and kissed my lips. "Go back to the drop ship. I'll be there in a second." He spun me around and Murphy scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"John, put me down." I punched his back and he winced a little. "You may be my little brother, but I'm not afraid to hurt you!" He held my legs tighter. "You wait til you get back Bellamy!"

Bellamy stared back and I could see his shoulders go up and down as he sighed. I yelled at John until I couldn't see Bellamy anymore. Once he put me on the ground in front of the tent I slapped his chest.

Murphy laughed at me. "Good night sister bear." He kissed my cheek and walked to the drop ship, climbing in to head to sleep.

I slowly put myself in the drop ship, awaiting Bellamy's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2: He Wasn't The Last Grounder

**Chapter Two: He Wasn't The Last Grounder**

When Bellamy finally walked into the drop ship I was still awake, something he half expected. He stood in the entrance and stared at me. "I take it you want to talk to me?"

"How'd you guess." I stood up and grabbed his arm as I walked by. Bellamy had never been much of an arguer. I always did most of the talking and he would listen and agree in the end, but he had never done something this stupid before.

I dragged him behind a bunch of trees and faced away from him. "Are you an idiot?"

I could hear him scoff. "It had to be done."

I turned around and used all my strength to push him backwards. Even with all my strength it just caused him to wobble a little bit. "What did you do that was so bad? What could you possible have done that made them want to kill you on sight?"

Bellamy looked down at the ground and looked back up at me. "Don't worry about it."

I had never seen him act this stubborn before. "Tell me Bellamy."

"No."

"We've been doing this for six years now and you've always told me everything."

"You don't need to know Skylar."

"Bellamy, we may have been separated for a year now because I was in the sky box but that doesn't mean-"

He cut me off. "I shot the Chancellor."

I stopped everything. How could he have done something that idiotic? "How could you have been so reckless? Have you completely lost your mind?" He didn't let me finish my rant. He grabbed my arm so I couldn't move, but I broke my grasp.

"I haven't lost my mind. I did it for you. I couldn't let you and Octavia come down here by yourselves. I got some intel that they were putting the two of you on the drop ship."'

"That's not an excuse Bellamy."

"I'm not trying to make excuses Skylar. I couldn't lose you. I already felt like I lost you when you went inside."

"Why would you think that you lost me?"

Bellamy had never been the best with his feelings. The only people he really opened up to were Octavia and I after his mother had been floated.

When he said nothing I spoke again. "And how could you put that on me?"

"I'm not putting it on you Skylar, but you're the one that made the choice."

"Excuse me? Made the choice?"

"You told them that you were younger than Murphy, you lied, it's your fault that you

got locked up. You're lucky they didn't immediately float you."

"I did it because he's my little brother. If you had a chance to do it for Octavia you would have done it."

"And guess what, you should have just let him go, he ended up there anyways!"

I had had enough. He had never done anything like this before.

I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. As soon as my hand was off his face he had my wrist in his hand. He pulled me into him and kissed me. I should have known he would do something like this. He spun me around and pushed me up against the tree behind me, trying to get my pants off already.

* * *

There was some commotion coming from outside the drop ship. Bellamy and I had wandered our way back at some point during the night. Bellamy was up as soon as he heard it starting, he didn't even bother to put his shirt on first. He heard wells talking before I did. As he walked slowly down the ramp he spoke. "You still don't get it do you, Chancellor. This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." He snatched a shirt out of his hand and Wells lunged at him. The young man that had been walking around with my brother stopped Wells and finally had a name. "Oh, no, no, Atom. Hold up."

Bellamy walked close to him. "You want it back, take it."

Wells threw all the clothes he had in his hand on the ground. "Is this what you want? Chaos?"

Bellamy started to put the shirt on. "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

Suddenly a girl started screaming in the distance and Bellamy and Wells took off at a run. When we got over to where it was coming from we saw my brother standing over the fire, trying to force a young girl to take off her bracelet. When we were in eye sight of him Murphy looked up at us. "Bellamy, check it out." He was always trying to please Bellamy. He was the little brother that always wanted to please the big sister's boyfriend. "We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

"Let her go." Wells ran over and pushed Murphy to the ground, letting the girl loose. He turned back around and turned to Bellamy. "You can stop this."

Bellamy gave him a glare. "Stop this? I'm just getting started."

Bellamy let go of the back of my jacket and I walked forward and shoved Wells backwards, sending him falling to the ground. Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards, keeping me from jumping on him and punching him. Once Murphy saw Wells get back to his feet he punched him across the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Everyone chanted as the two of them rolled around on the ground. When Wells got the upper hand and repeatedly began to punch Murphy. Bellamy was still holding me back as I tried to get away and help my brother. When I realized that he wasn't going to let go I turned around to look at him. "Bellamy, do something."

"Murphy's strong, he can handle this."

Wells got up off of Murphy and left him laying on the ground. "Don't you see that you can't control this?"

Suddenly Murphy got back up and took his knife out of his pocket, walking toward him. ":You're dead."

Bellamy let me go and I thought he was finally going to intervene. "Wait." He held his hand out to Murphy. He looked over at Wells and handed him his own knife. "Fair fight."

My heart started to pound out of my chest as Bellamy strolled back over to me, holding me back again. As they started to go around Murphy swung. "This is for our father." Suddenly Wells got the upper hand again and turned Murphy around, holding the knife to his throat.

My heart nearly came up through my mouth. "JOHN!" I fought and fought against Bellamy.

Wells looked at Murphy. "Drop it."

Suddenly Clarke and Finn came out of the woods. "Wells! Let him go." She jumped down and walked over to him.

Wells threw Murphy onto the ground and Bellamy finally let me go, realizing right after he did it that it was a bad idea. I ran at Wells and Finn jumped in between us, grabbing me and lowering me to the ground. Bellamy rushed at him and Finn jumped out of the way, not wanting to get caught in his grip.

Murphy stood back up and rushed at Wells. Bellamy grabbed the front of his jacket, stopping him all together. "Enough Murphy."

When Bellamy turned around he saw Octavia being brought down the hill, helped by Monty. "Octavia, are you alright." He ran to her and picked her up, helping her off the hill.

Octavia looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Bell."

Bellamy looked over at Clarke. "Where's the food?"

Finn sat down on a rock. "We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

"What the hell happened out there?"

Clarke looked a little scared. "We were attacked."

Wells instantly looked at her. "Attacked by what?"

Finn looked around and everyone. "Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder.:"

Everyone stared dumbfounded, some gasping. Clarke looked around at everyone. "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." Bellamy pulled Octavia in on one shoulder and me in the other. "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

Finn finished what she was saying. "The bad news is the Grounders will."

Wells looked around. "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

Clarke's face dropped. "Jasper was hit. They took him." She grabbed Wells' wrist. "Where is you wristband?"

Wells motioned to Bellamy. "Ask him."

Clarke looked angrily at Bellamy. "How many?"

My brother walked over to me and stole me from Bellamy's arm. "Twenty-four and counting."

Clarke went off. "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy walked into the middle of everyone. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves." He had always talked with his hands. He looked around at everyone. "That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Everyone began to clap and cheer.

Clarke shook her head and walked away from the group.

Bellamy walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. He kissed my lips and I smiled at him. "My king." He kissed my forehead and looked over at Octavia, smiling.

* * *

Bellamy sat Octavia down on a stump by the fire pit and I got to work cleaning up and bandaging up her leg. Of course he was full of questions. "What the hell was it?

Octavia winced as I touched her leg. "I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake."

I took a piece of fabric and started to tie it around her wound. "You could have been killed O."

As I finished Clarke came over. "And she would have been if Jasper hadn't jumped in and pulled her out."

Wells was behind Clarke and we could tell they were leaving again. Octavia bounced off the log. "Are you guys leaving again? I'm coming with you."

Bellamy stepped in front of her. "No, no. Not again."

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Clarke looked apologetic, but then changed her glance to Bellamy. "I'm here for you."

Wells sounded surprised. "Clarke, what are you doing?"

"I hear you have a gun."

Bellamy lifted the side of his shirt to show the gun in his waist.

"Good. Follow me."

I stared at Clarke and raised my eyebrows. "And why would he do that?"

"Because he wants them to follow him and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

Bellamy started to put his jacket on. "Murphy, come with me. Atom? My girlfriend and sister don't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

I looked over at Bellamy. "You're insane if you think I'm staying here without you."

Octavia looked at the ground. "And I don't need a babysitter."

Bellamy sighed. "Skylar-"

"Just give up Bellamy."

Bellamy handed me one of his knives. "Put it in your waist and make sure you can get to it if you need it." He turned to Atom. "Anybody touches her they answer to me." He looked at the rest of us. "Let's go."

The three of us followed Clarke and Wells at a good distance so they couldn't hear us talking. Murphy looked at Bellamy, dumbfounded. "Since when are we in the rescuing business?"

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting the wrist band," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked. "Even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

I looked up at him. "Bellamy."

He looked down and didn't say a word.

* * *

Wells and Clarke got a little ways in front of us and we had to jog to catch up. Bellamy had his gun in his hand and spoke as we ran. "Hey, hold up, what's the rush. You don't survive a spear through the heart."

Wells walked in front of Bellamy. "Put the gun away Bellamy."

Murphy pushed him back. "Why don't you do something about it then, huh?"

Clarke changed the subject. "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

As Clarke turned around Bellamy grabbed her wrist and Murphy still held back Wells. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

Clarke broke his grasp. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it."

Bellamy backed up a little and I smiled at her. "Brave princess."

Suddenly Finn came wandering through the woods. "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname. You call this a rescue party? You've got to split up to cover more ground." He started to walk in a different direction. "Clarke, come with me."

And with that they walked off, leaving Wells with us. As we walked Bellamy spoke to Wells. "Guess we got more in common than meets the eyes, huh?"

"We have nothing in common."

"No? We both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secrets safe with me. Of course, for you it's worse."

I backed Bellamy up, finally getting what he was telling him. "With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

* * *

The longer we walked the more flustered my brother got with everything that was going on. "How do we know this is that right way?"

Bellamy was getting angry too. "We don't, spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

Wells looked over at Bellamy. "It's called fourth-year earth skills. He's good."

Finn stopped and looked around at all of us. "You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?"

Finn walked a little farther and then knelt down on the ground. There was a small spot of blood on the rocks which we were standing on. Clarke followed him and knelt down with him.

Bellamy spoke to Wells very softly. "See? You're invisible."

In the distance we heard a moan and we all figured we knew exactly what it was. We all looked around. Finn looked around in the woods. "What the hell was that?"

Clarke turned around and looked at Bellamy. "Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

Bellamy held the gun in his hand as we all ran through the woods, following the moaning. Bellamy looked back at me. "Knife out and ready. I don't want to see you without it."

I took my knife out and stayed as close to him as I could as we ran. We finally came out to a clearing and saw a young guy tied up in a shorter tree than the ones around here had been. We all knew who it was but Clarke broke the silence as we stared at him. "Jasper." She started after him. "Oh my god."

Finn ran after her. "Clarke, be careful."

Bellamy ran up behind Clarke, staring at Jasper the whole time. "What the hell is this?"

Suddenly the ground dropped out from in front of Bellamy and Clarke went falling down into a hole. Bellamy instantly dropped to his knees and grabbed Clarke's arm. He sat there for a long moment as we all yelled to him. "Get her up! Bellamy! Help her!" Finally Finn and Murphy ran over and all grabbed her arm as well and Wells grabbed Bellamy's waist, helping Bellamy pull her up.

Finn dropped to his knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Clarke stared at the hole. Then she looked back up at Jasper. "We need to get him down."

Finn walked toward the trees. "I'll climb up there and cut the vines."

Wells followed. "I'm with you."

Finn stopped and turned around. "No. Stay with Clarke." He looked over at Bellamy. "And watch him." I glared at Finn and grabbed Bellamy's belt loops of his pants, standing behind him. Finn motioned to Murphy. "Let's go."

Clarke stared harder at Jasper. "There's a poultice on his wounds."

I stared. "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

Bellamy looked at both of us. "Maybe what they're trying to catch likes it's dinner to be breathing."

"Or maybe what they're trying to catch is us."

As Finn and Murphy cut the vines off of Jasper we all stopped, hearing a low rumbling in the distance. I turned around and faced Bellamy. I walked around looking through the bushes. It had sounded like a growl.

Murphy looked down at the ground. "What the hell was that?"

Clarke spun around in a circle and she scanned. Bellamy's face dropped. "Grounders?"

I walked over to where Clarke was, she had definitely seen something. Her whole face had dropped. When I stood next to her I saw it and it growled again. A large black cat. A panther.

It began to run as fast as it could, straight at Bellamy. I froze in fear and Clarke screamed to him. "Bellamy ! Gun!"

Bellamy felt in his waist for his gun and realized it was gone. Wells had the gun somehow and began to fire. The panther didn't stop going and Bellamy turned every which way, he could tell it was in front of him in the bushes. The bushes stopped moving and I was finally unfrozen. As I went to walk over to him the panther jumped out of the bushes with it's arms spread straight out for Bellamy. "BELLAMY!" He looked up at it and as soon as he saw it it fell to the ground. The sound of gunfire filled the air. Bellamy stopped and stared at Wells. I ran over to Bellamy and buried myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He was breathing heavy and his heart was beating out of his chest. He kissed my forehead and stared at everyone around him. Bellamy spoke to Wells, knowing that he would be the only one to understand. "Now she sees you."

Wells and Clarke exchanged glances.

Murphy and Bellamy wrapped the Panther up in a piece of fabric that we had in our packs and carried it back to camp.

* * *

As we walked back into camp everyone started to cheer. Bellamy and Murphy unwrapped the panther and set it on the ground for everyone to see. Finn and Wells were helping Jasper back into camp while Clarke and I trailed behind them. Kids were murmuring everywhere. They dragged him into the drop ship and the rest of us stayed outside. Bellamy looked around at the crowd. "Who's hungry?"

They all cheered and hollered. Everyone kept slapping Bellamy's back and thanking him. Octavia stood next to her brother and gave him a look of appreciation. He pulled her into his arm and hugged her.

When the meat was finally cooked Murphy looked around at everyone. "Bracelets for some food." And with that they all lined up. My brother took off the bracelets and Bellamy handed them a piece of meat.

Finn walked over to where the meat was being kept and went to grab some off of it. Murphy stopped what he was doing. "Wait, woah. What? You think you play by different rules?"

Finn looked him dead in the eyes. "I thought there were no rules." He took one off and walked away as Bellamy and Murphy stared at him, dumbfounded. They knew they had been beat.

Another younger guy walked over to where the meat was and went to grab one. Bellamy walked over quickly. "Hey!" Instead of talking to him Bellamy punched him in the face and watched him hit the ground.

I looked from Murphy to Bellamy. I walked over to Bellamy and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of business."

"Taking care of business?"

"They need to know who's in charge."

"You told them that there wasn't anyone in charge Bellamy. You're the one that said to do whatever the hell we wanted."

Bellamy turned around. "I know, but we need some kind of order."

"So then do it Bellamy. We need a leader." I paused. "And as much as you don't want to hear it… we need rules."

Bellamy took my hand and kissed the top of it, pulling me along with him. As we walked to where we had been usually going Bellamy stopped in his tracks. We looked ahead of us to see Octavia sitting on Atom's lap in our spot, clearly up to no good. "ATOM!" When the two of them looked over Octavia jumped up and stared at Bellamy. "Let's go. We're on first watch."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we began to walk away. I stared up at him. "Bellamy, you're not on first watch."

"I know baby, I know." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

When Bellamy left for watch with the others I followed not long after. I wanted to make sure that he didn't get himself into trouble with Atom. I knew Bellamy and I knew that nothing good would come of this.

By the time I got to where they were Bellamy had Atom hung up in a tree by his arms. Atom was scared. "Guys, you're not just gonna leave me here."

Bellamy had the face of anger. If his face would be red and stream could come out his ears it would have. "No Atom. I won't be disobeyed."

He walked away and my brother followed him like the little puppy dog that he was. As they walked toward me I ran. If I wasn't back at camp before Bellamy got there he would question where I was and I had always been horrible at lying to him.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not His Fault

**Chapter Three: It's Not His Fault**

Murphy and Bellamy were passing the time by throwing knives into a tree trunk. Murphy couldn't for the life of him get it in the tree, but he always had an excuse. "That damn kid, always messing with my head." Murphy had had just about enough of Jasper's screaming during the night and so had everyone else.

"It's not his fault brother bear." Murphy looked back and me and raised his eyebrows. He hated when I called him his childhood name in front of other people. "He can't help it. He's in pain."

Bellamy took his axe off of his belt. "He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse." He threw his axe and it landed deep within the trunk. He turned to Murphy. "That's how it's done."

Atom walked through the woods and began to talk. "We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal."

Murphy cracked a joke. One that I knew instantly would put Bellamy in a sour mood. "Visit your special tree when you were out there?"

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go." Bellamy clearly looked angry.

Everyone ignored him. "Could be grounders."

"Yeah, or it could be pound town. Lot of that going around recently."

Bellamy looked over at Murphy and glared. I looked over at him. I knew exactly what he meant. We had some frisky kids in our camp. "Murphy, just because you're not getting anything doesn't mean rag on other people."

"Oh, I'm talking about certain people in particular." He looked over at Bellamy. "I don't appreciate it."

I sighed at him. "Murphy…."

Bellamy looked between the two of us and then realized what he was talking about. "We're grown adults Murphy. If you don't want to see it then don't wander through the woods"

I stopped. "See it?" I grabbed Bellamy's arm and spun him around. "You knew my brother saw and you didn't stop."

Murphy spoke up. "Why don't the two of you have this argument somewhere else?"

Bellamy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Later." He led us back to camp and everyone followed.

You could hear Jasper from outside the drop ship at the entrance of camp. Atom walked in front of Bellamy. "Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he's not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I find them more food." He walked a little farther before he stopped him again.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?"

"No? Nothing. It's possible they're just lost. We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later."

My brother perked up when he heard hunt. "Let's go kill something!"

Bellamy killed his enthusiasm. "You're not going." Murphy tried to walk past him but he stopped him. "I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected."

Murphy walked away. "Fine."

I stopped Bellamy so we were alone. "If you're gonna have my brother here in charge you might wanna tell them to keep Jasper quiet. You know how testy he is."

Bellamy sighed. "I know, but he's the strongest one. I need him to stay calm."

* * *

Murphy and Bellamy sat in our tent and discussed their plan of attack when I saw a very pissed off Octavia head straight for the tent. I yelled to Bellamy to give him a heads up. "Here comes O, Bell!" I followed her in.

Octavia looked like she was going to push Bellamy. "What did you do to Atom?"

Murphy sighed and stood up, leaving the three of us in the tent.

"Atom's fine."

"Then why did he blow me off?"

"Maybe he's just not interested."

"You can't keep everyone away from me."

Bellamy stood up. "Atom had to learn. You disobey me, you pay the price. He paid the price. Now we're good."

"Now I'm paying the price. So, next time you decide to go on a power trip, leave me out of it."

Jasper screamed and Octavia ran out of the tent and toward the dropship. Bellamy and I exchanged glances and followed her. As we climbed up the ladder to the top half we heard Finn talking. "She's trying to save his life."

Bellamy scoffed. "She can't."

Wells stood up and got into Bellamy's face. "Back off.

Clarke spoke as she worked. "We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die."

"Kids a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

I looked over at him. "Bell-"

Clarke looked up and cut me off. "Sorry if Jasper is an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him, he's a lost cause."

Octavia stopped patting his forehead with the washcloth and Clarke looked over at her. "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

Bellamy knew he had to get through to these guys. "This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." He turned around to leave. "Skylar, Octavia, let's go."

I gave them all an apologetic look and walked toward Bellamy. Bellamy stopped in his tracks when Octavia spoke. "I'm staying here."

Bellamy grabbed my hand and we left the room.

* * *

As I stood outside the drop ship I watched everyone work. Suddenly a horn began to bellow and we knew exactly what was going on. The horn meant the fog was coming, the fog, we had learned, can kill us.

Everyone scrambled to get into the dropship and the tents. I stood outside of my brother's tent, frozen because I knew that Bellamy was out in the woods. Murphy grabbed my arm and pulled me into his tent, zipping it shut and sealing the windows.

Once I was in the tent I began to panic. "Murphy, Bellamy is out there. We have to go and look for him."

"Wait for the fog to pass, we'll go look after that."

When the fog had passed Murphy and I climbed out of the tent. I climbed into Bellamy and I's tent and grabbed the knife that he had given me. I climbed back out and looked at Murphy. "Let's go."

Murphy and I walked out into the woods. After about ten minutes of walking we heard a little girl screaming. We ran as fast as we could toward her. As we ran I found him. "Bellamy !"

Bellamy stopped running and turned around. "Skylar, what are you doing out here?" He looked over at Murphy. "And why are you not at camp?"

Murphy looked over. "She was leaving, I wasn't letting her go alone."

Bellamy started running again as we heard another scream. "Charlotte!"

I knew exactly who Charlotte was, she was the youngest girl in the sky box. When we finally got to where she stood we saw it. Atom laid on the ground, gasping for air.

Bellamy looked down at the ground. "Son of a bitch Atom." He ran over and knelt down next to him.

Atom begged him. His body was covered in what looked like lesions. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill… me."

The rest of his hunting group ran up behind him. Bellamy began to send people back to camp and the little girl handed Bellamy a knife. "Don't be afraid Bellamy." Charlotte walked back with one of the guys.

Clarke came running up behind us. "I heard screams."

Bellamy looked over. "Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp."

Clarke bent down next to him, checking him over. She motioned toward me and I bent

down next to her. I looked over at Bellamy and shook my head.

Bellamy nodded and Clarke began to hum, taking the knife from him and piercing Atom's neck with it.

* * *

As we got back to the entrance of the camp the gates slowly opened, it was almost like the camp knew there was something wrong. They brought in Atom's body on a gurney. Clarke began to pull Octavia to the dropship and was ignored. Octavia fought back. Octavia ran over to where Bellamy was and he spoke to her. "Octavia, just stay there. Please stay back."

I ran over and tried to keep her put, but she pushed me along with her. "Why?"

Octavia broke free and moved the jacket off of Atom's face. Bellamy tried to calm her down. "There's nothing I could do."

"Don't." She started to cry and moved away from him.

"O...O… Please."

"Dont'."

Bellamy moved away from the crowd and spoke to Murphy. "Lost anyone here?"

"No." Murphy moved over to him.

"Jasper." He looked over at me.

"Still breathing. Barely."

Murphy spoke up. "I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister…."

Bellamy shoved Murphy. I ran to grab him and Murphy held out his hand to tell me he was alright. Murphy spoke to him. "Bellamy…"

Bellamy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to him. "My what? My what?"

"Your little sister."

Murphy shoved Bellamy backwards.

"Yeah, that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Murphy knew better than to continue to argue with him. He knew it would only hurt me.

When they started to move Atom's body away Bellamy turned to look at me. I shoved him as hard as I could. "Don't ever touch my little brother again you son of a bitch." I ran after Murphy without even a second glance at Bellamy.


	4. Chapter 4: Charlotte

**Chapter Four: Charlotte**

I spun Murphy around and made him face me. "I'm sorry John… I swear to god if he ever touches you again I'll break his hands." I was shaking because I was so angry.

Murphy took me into his arms. "Don't worry about it Sky. I brought that on myself. I should never have pissed him off. I know how he is."

"He still shouldn't ever put his hands on you he knows that I-"

Murphy held me out at arm's length. "Enough Skylar. I'm fine. Go to your tent, get some sleep."

"I'm staying with you tonight." I walked over to Bellamy and I's tent before Murphy could tell me no. When I got over to our tent and walked inside I hadn't realized that Bellamy had gone in there. As I walked in he instantly jumped up and pulled me into a hug. I pushed myself away from him. "Don't." I reached down and grabbed a blanket and one of the pillows that had come down on the dropship with us.

Bellamy stood silent for a moment, watching me before speaking. "I'm sorry, you know how I am when it comes to Octavia."

I glared at him. "And you know how I am with John."

"Skylar please." I walked back out the door of the tent, followed by him. I saw Murphy standing in front of his tent a couple down from ours. Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me. My first reaction was to hit him, but I knew that wouldn't end well.

When Murphy saw Bellamy grab my arm he walked quickly over to us. "Let her go Bellamy. You may be stronger than me, but I'll try."

A glare stayed between Bellamy and Murphy and Bell finally let go of my arm. Murphy picked up my blanket and pillow that I had dropped and put his hand on my back, walking me to his tent.

I climbed in and Murphy climbed in behind me. When I laid down Murphy sat beside me. I slowly moved myself as close to him as I could get and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you cub." It was the first time he had used that name since I had found him.

* * *

When Murphy and I woke up the next morning it was an eerie feeling around the camp. Neither of us had any clue what was going on. As I climbed out the air around me made me feel queasy. I walked over to the area beside the tent but enough in the woods so that no one could see me. I didn't want people to watch me be sick.

It had been two weeks since Jasper had started to get better and we were all ecstatic about the fact. When we walked out of the tent Bellamy turned around. He looked upset about something. We both walked over to him.

When I stood in front of him he put his hand on my waist and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"Wells is gone."

"Then go find him." I looked over at Murphy. :"He'll go with you." My heart started to race. Wells had saved Bellamy's life and I was forever grateful to him.

Bellamy hung his head. "No Sky, not gone as in missing."'

My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Murphy did what he did best, hide his emotion, and got right to work. He looked over at Bellamy. :"This section should be done by tomorrow." He pointed to the section that was being worked on. One of the kids started to slow down and dropped the end of one of the trunks. Murphy instantly started in, his anger getting the best of him. "Hey!" He walked over to him. "You think that the grounders are just going to sit around and wait for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" He pointed over at Charlotte.

The kid, whose name was Conner, looked up at him. "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine."

Bellamy walked over, butting in. "Murphy, get this guy some water." Murphy walked away and Bellamy looked over at Charlotte. "Hey, you got this?" Charlotte dropped what she was doing and started toward Bellamy. He walked over and stopped her from walking. "I'm just kidding." She smiled at him. Bellamy dropped to his knees and picked the other end of the log up and walked with the other kid with it.

Before I knew it my brother was standing behind Conner, urinating on him. When Conner felt water on his back he stood up quickly and yelled. "Uh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy." Conner went to run at Murphy and three guys ran in front of Murphy, grabbing the front of Conner's jacket.

I ran at him as well and Murphy held his arm out and stopped me. "I got it." I stopped moving and let him take care of it. "You wanted a water break." He looked around at everyone. "Get back to work!"

Octavia came running around the corner and Bellamy instantly began to panic. "O, what's going on?"

"Jasper and I found something at the gate." She held out her hand to show a knife. "And there was more. I think they're Wells' fingers." She held out a piece of fabric in her hand without uncovering it.

Bellamy looked around and spotted Clarke. "Clarke!" When she looked up he spoke again. "A word?" Bellamy grabbed Octavia by an arm and I grabbed Jasper's, dragging them into the tent.

Octavia put them all down on the table in front of all of us. Clarke picked up the knife and examined it. "This knife is made up of metal from the dropship."

Octavia looked around. "What do you mean?"

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one. We brought it straight here."

I looked between Clarke and Bellamy. I knew exactly what that means. I spoke the words that no one else wanted to say. "It means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us."

Octavia crossed her arms and looked behind her. "So, there's a murderer in the camp?"

Bellamy looked over at Clarke. She was getting restless. "There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet."

I walked out of the tent. This was too much to deal with when I had just woken up and too much to deal with when I was nauseous already. I walked over to my brother and stood with him as he oversaw everything going on. A young kid went to get a drink and Murphy knocked it out of his hand. "No water until this section is done." The kid went to hit Murphy and another kid stopped him from doing it. Murphy turned around and looked at the kid. "What are you staring at, huh?"

Suddenly Clarke came flying over to Murphy. "You son of a bitch!" She broke through everyone and pushed Murphy back. My sisterly instincts kicked in and I jumped in front of him. "What's your problem?" I glared at her, trying to warn her to stay back.

Clarke held up the knife from inside the tent. "Recognize this?"

"It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" Murphy reached around me for it.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells."

"Where I what?" Murphy grabbed me and moved me out of the way and I saw Bellamy stand next to Clarke and cross his arms. "The grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did and you're gonna pay for it." She got really close to Murphy's face.

Murphy got defensive. "Really?"

Why wasn't Bellamy defending my brother. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" I gave him pleading eyes.

Bellamy said nothing, just stared. Clarke spoke again. "You threatened to kill him, we all heard you. You hated Wells"

I put my fingers on Clarke shoulders and moved her out of my brother's face. "Plenty of people hated Wells Clarke."

Murphy was still getting defensive. "His father was the chancellor that locked us up."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him."

"Yeah, and I didn't try to kill him then either."

Octavia spoke up and I shot her a look as soon as she did. "Tried to kill Jasper too."

I looked at everyone, but left my glance on Bellamy when I finished scanning the crowd. "Come on, this is ridiculous."

Murphy looked around at everyone. "I don't have to answer to you." He pointed at Clarke. "I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy started to walk away

Bellamy stepped forward. "Come again?"

When Bellamy spoke Murphy stopped walking and looked at him. "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you man. I didn't do this."

Bellamy looked between Murphy and I. "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife."

Clarke started to speak to the crowd. "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there would be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?"

"I already told you, I didn't kill anyone."

Octavia spoke up again and said something I could never forgive her for. "I say we float him."

Everyone around us started to yell. "Yeah!"

Clarke turned around. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice."

I walked closer to Octavia and got into her face. I saw Bellamy tense. Seeing the two girls he loved at each other's throats was something he wanted to do with his life. "Revenge isn't justice."

"It's justice. Float him!"

Everyone started to chant "float him" and Murphy tried to run at Conner, who had started the chanting. A couple of guys tripped him as he ran and he hit the ground. I watched as they pulled him up and grabbed a hold of him. As I went to grab at them more of them surrounded me and grabbed me as well.

As they began to kick my brother I began to scream. "No! Get off him! JOHN!" One of the guys that was holding me kicked my legs out from under me to get me on my knees. When Bellamy heard me scream in pain he lunged at the younger guys and they let me go. Bellamy held me back and let the crowd do their worst on Murphy. One of the guys that was after him grabbed a strap and wrapped it around his mouth so he couldn't speak and tied his hands together.

"Let him go!" Clarke was yelling as they picked him up off the ground and walked away with him. I tried and tried to fight, but each time I tried to get away Bellamy's grip got stronger.

When the group got to the edge of the hill they threw Murphy down and watched him roll. I could tell he wanted to scream out in pain, but the strap kept him from it.

One of them took a long rope and threw it up over a thick tree branch and I knew what they were planning to do. "NO! NO!" They wrapped the rope around Murphy's neck and put something under him to hold him up.

Clarke ran over to Bellamy and I and pushed Bellamy a little. "You can stop this. They'll listen to you!"

Bellamy looked from Clarke to Murphy and then to me. "Please don't do this Bell! Tell them to let him down!"

Conner walked over to Bellamy. "Bellamy! You should do it." Conner looked around at the crowd and started another chant. "Bellamy! Bellamy! Bellamy!"

I saw Octavia behind me started to panic and I took the opportunity. "You started this! It's not such a good idea now, is it O!" Octavia gave me an apologetic look, knowing that I probably wouldn't take it.

He let me loose enough to turn around and look at him. I began to plead with him. "I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer Bell. Stop this!" I saw his eyes well up and he kissed my forehead. I began to panic. "Bellamy, don't do this. Don't…" Bellamy let me go and started to walked quickly as I yelled. "Don't. Bellamy!"

He walked over to the platform that my brother stood on and I grabbed one of his arms. "You can't do this Bellamy!"

I looked up to meet the pleading eyes of my brother. "John, I'm sorry!" I grabbed Bell's arm again. "Bellamy!" Murphy was trying to plead as well. Bellamy kicked the platform out from under him and my brother hung there. "NO!" Everyone around us started to cheer.

Clarke slapped Bellamy's chest. "No. Bellamy, no."

Bellamy turned around and grabbed ahold of me, holding me back from going anywhere. He looked at Clarke. "This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut."

I tried to grab the rope that was holding my brother up and Bellamy held me back. I turned around and clocked him in the side of the head, causing him to let me go. As I got to the rope that had been tied up and tried and tried to pull it apart. I could hear Finn talking in the background put I couldn't make out what he was saying. I searched frantically for the knife that Bellamy had given me, then remembered that I had given it to John last night when he couldn't find his. I turned to the boys that had attacked him. "Where's my knife! John had it!"

I grabbed at the guys faces and three of them grabbed me, holding me back when a small voice spoke above the rest. "Stop! Murphy didn't Kill Wells… I did."

Clarke looked over at Bellamy and grabbed the axe out of his belt, slamming it into the tree next to me, letting Murphy free to hit the ground.

Bellamy ran at the guys holding me and they let go. Once Bellamy had me in his arm he stared blankly at Charlotte. I broke free of him and ran next to my brother. I put his head in my lap and watched him struggle to get his breath. "John, I'm so sorry." I started to cry and begged him for forgiveness over and over again.

* * *

As we all stood outside Clarke, Finn, Bellamy, and Charlotte sat inside the tent in front of us. Murphy was finally up and moving around. "Bring us the girl Bellamy!" He paced back and forth and I tried to stop him.

I stood in front of him. "John, please."

He looked down at me. "Your boyfriend just tried to kill me Skylar."

"John, please. You can't hurt him without hurting me."

"He tried to kill me and you're not leaving him?"

"John, I can't, you don't understand."

"What do you mean you can't?" He grabbed my wrist. "Why not?" Bellamy walked out before I could tell John what was going on. Murphy walked away from me. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us."

Bellamy got defensive instantly. "Dial it down and back off."

Murphy was testing him. "Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?"

"John, just listen to him."

"I was just giving the people what the wanted."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea." Murphy turned around to look at the crowd of people. "Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Only three people raised their hands, the three people that followed my brother everywhere. Murphy was clearly getting more agitated. "I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!"

I stepped forward and reached for my brother. Murphy shook his hand from mine as Bellamy began to speak again. "Hey Murphy." Bellamy got really close to Murphy's face. "Murphy, it's over."

Murphy backed up a little and backed down. "Whatever you say boss."

I knew my brother better than that. Bellamy walked away and Murphy grabbed a log out of the pile and swung it at him, hitting him square in the back of the head. Octavia and I both ran at my brother. "Son of a bitch!" I grabbed at Murphy, but Jasper jumped in front of O and I and Murphy clocked him in the nose, walking away. He looked back at his guys. ""Lets get the girl."

I ran over to Bellamy and knelt on the ground. Octavia sat next to me. I lifted Bellamy's head into my lap and looked over at O. "Go get me a cup and some water."

Octavia got up and ran off. Murphy lifted the door to the tent and turned around quickly, yelling. "Charlotte!" He looked around. "Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you you're going to pay!" With that he ran off.

I turned and looked at him. "JOHN! NO!"

Octavia came running back with some water. "What are you gonna do?"

"Watch this." I grabbed the cup out of her hand and splashed it on Bellamy's face, causing him to jump as he woke up. Octavia smiled at me and I looked down at Bell, I kissed his forehead.

Without missing a beat Bellamy sat up. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He ran off."

* * *

Bellamy and I had searched the woods for hours before we finally caught a break. As we walked I spotted her; Charlotte was walking along in the distance. I nudged Bellamy's arm and pointed. Bellamy put his fingers up and motioned for us to move forward. When we got to Charlotte Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and I covered her mouth with my hand so she wouldn't scream out. We could all hear my brother yelling for her in the distance.

As we started to run Charlotte fought back. Bellamy had her arm in his hands. She screamed as we ran. "Let me go!"

Bellamy turned around. "I'm trying to help you."

We all stopped running and Charlotte looked Bellamy in the eyes. "I'm not your sister. Just stop helping me!" Bellamy let go of her arm and stood still.

Charlotte began to run and I ran over to her, grabbing her around the waist. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Just go, okay. I'm the one they want."

Bellamy snapped out of it and stood in front of her. "Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you."

"Please Bellamy." She turned her head and started to yell. "Murphy, I'm over here." Bellamy scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, running. Charlotte slapped Bellamy as we ran. "Put me down!"

We ran until we couldn't run anymore. We hit a ledge and Bellamy and I exchanged glances. I knew my voice was panicked, but I couldn't help it. "What do we do now Bellamy?"

"Damn it." He whipped around as we heard my brother's voice say his name.

"You can't fight all of us, give her up." Murphy was trying to reason with him for my sake.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me."

Clarke came bursting out of the woods with Finn. "Bellamy, stop! This has gone too far!"

I looked over at my brother. "John, just calm down. We can talk about this."

Murphy grabbed Clarke and spun her around so she was facing Bellamy, Charlotte, and I, holding a knife to her throat. "I'm sick of listening to you talk."

Finn moved forward. "Let her go."

"I will slit her throat."

"John, stop. You don't need to do this." I begged him.

Charlotte felt guilty, you could see it in her face. "No, please. Please don't hurt her."

Murphy took his opportunity. "Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I'll let her go."

Clarke looked at Charlotte. "Don't do it Charlotte."

Charlotte tried to walk to Murphy, but Bellamy grabbed her. "Murphy, this is not happening.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte turned around and looked at the ledge and I knew before anyone else what she was going to do.

"Bellamy, grab her!"

Before Bellamy could get his hands on her she jumped over the edge and went careening down the side. My brother's face turned from anger to shock as he looked around. He gave me pleading eyes and I didn't know what I could do for him. Clarke and Bellamy sat on their knees looking over the edge.

Bellamy slowly stood up and my brother tried to talk to him. "Bellamy." Murphy didn't get more than one word out before he had Murphy on the ground, hitting him in the face repeatedly.

I ran over to them. "Bellamy stop, you'll kill him!" I grabbed the back of Bellamy's jacket then pulled them apart. "Get off me." He spun around and moved me backwards, trying not to push me hard. "He deserves to die."

I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to me. "No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and pointed at her. "So help me god, if either of you say that the people have a right to choose-"

Clarke looked over. "No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?"

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?"

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?"

"No!" Clarke looked apologetic as she looked over at me. "We banish him."

I let go of the front of Bellamy's jacket. "What? No!"

Bellamy walked over to Murphy and lifted him up by the front of his jacket. "Get up!" Bellamy held Murphy right by the edge of the ledge. "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" Murphy nodded and Bellamy threw him on the ground, looking at the four guys behind him. "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice."

As everyone started to turn around Bellamy walked back over to me. "Let's go." I looked between him and Murphy. "You can either stay with him or come with me. That's up to you, but I hope that you realize you're better off with me."

I couldn't even speak, I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears and I finally squeaked out. "I'm sorry Bellamy."

Bellamy stared at me with no emotion. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as well. I walked over to Bellamy and put his face in my hands, kissing his lips softly. He still stood there, not moving and not blinking. Finn grabbed his arm and started to pull him the other way.

After Finn had him a good distance away I let my walls come down. Murphy crawled over to me and grabbed me around the waist, holding me into his chest to muffle my sobs. I pushed him away from me. "Why did you have to do this?"

Murphy looked dumbfounded.

"Why couldn't you have just listened to what Bellamy had to say?" I was more ranting to myself than anything else.

Murphy grabbed my hand. "Why were you saying that you couldn't leave him Skylar."

I couldn't spit any words out anymore. I was in hysterics.

"Is the reason what I think it is?"

All I could muster was a nod.

"Go. You need him. He has a right to be with his child."

"I can't leave you John."

"I'll be fine. Just go." He pulled my head down to him and kissed the top of it. "Now get out of here and take care of my niece or nephew. I'll meet them one day."

I stood up and walked backwards until I couldn't see Murphy anymore. When he was out of sight I began to run, not really knowing where I was running. "Bellamy!" I kept running. "Bell!" Finally I heard something in the distance.

"Skylar?!" I saw his figure come running out of the trees. I ran for him and buried myself in his arms. He let all of his emotions go and held my head. "I'm so glad you came back."

"We need to talk." I looked up at him.

He took his free hands and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "About what?"

"I'm pregnant."

His face went blank and I heard him swallow hard.


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty Through Darkness

**Chapter Five: Beauty Through Darkness**

As we returned to camp everyone was silent. Not a single person cheered when we entered through the gates. Once Octavia saw us she came running, wrapping both of us into a hug. She looked between the two of us and asked the question that was the object of everyone that had arrived minds. "Where's Murphy and Charlotte?"

I couldn't talk about this, it was still too soon. I took my hand from Bellamy's and began to walk to our tent. When I looked back I saw Octavia and Bellamy watching me. Bellamy took Octavia's arm and turned her back around to look away from me.

The tent seemed darker than usual, but maybe that was just my mood. I laid down and covered myself up, letting everything come out. I sobbed into my pillow and tried to contain myself for the sake of everyone's tent that was around ours.

Bellamy came into the tent a couple of minutes later. He sat down next to me and cleared his throat, then he stayed silent. I kept the blanket over my head and tried my hardest to stop crying. If he hadn't cleared his throat I would never have known he was there. After I had calmed myself down enough where I could talk I slowly moved the blanket off my head and met his sympathetic eyes.

I gave him a weak smile and he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He laid himself down next to me and stroked my hair, pushing it behind my ear. "I guess we have a lot to talk about…."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, we do." My voice cracked with each word.

"Clarke is the only one with medical training other than yourself, we have to tell her, which means the two of you are going to have to try to get along better." I nodded and he continued. "And we're going to have to figure out what we can do, there's no way we can raise a baby down here Skylar."

I closed my eyes again. "You think I haven't thought about that Bellamy? We don't really have a choice here do we?"

He moved himself closer to me and pulled me into him. "We'll figure it out. We'll have to tell Clarke about this is the morning."

I buried my face into his chest, taking in the familiar scent and within minutes my exhaustion from the day overpowered me and everything faded to black.

* * *

Hours later we were awoken by a loud noise and people outside the tent hollering. The first person that we heard was Octavia. "Bellamy ! Get out here!"

We ran out of the tent to see a streak of orange going across the dark, night sky. Everyone around us began with theories on what it could be. Bellamy looked down at me with a panicked look.

The group of guys that followed Bellamy everywhere began to get dressed and all got ready. Bellamy ran into our tent and put on a shirt and his jacket, waiting for everyone to make their way into it. I sat down on the bed and watched as they all spoke.

"If it cleared the ridge then it's probably near the lake." Jones spoke first.

Octavia looked at Bellamy. "We should get moving. Everyone is ready."

"No one's going anywhere." Bellamy crossed his arms. "Not while it's dark, it isn't safe." Everyone started to pack their things back up. "We'll head out at first light, spread the word."

Once everyone was outside the tent Octavia stepped in front of Bellamy when he went to move. "Everyone for a hundred miles saw this come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now."

"I said we wait until sunrise."

Octavia scoffed at him and walked away.

Bellamy sighed when she left the tent and put his head in his hands. I stood up and walked over to him. I took his face in my hands. "I know what you need to do." I closed my eyes. "Go. Take care of it. I need you when the baby is here, not to have you shot when the Ark comes down." He looked me in the eyes and nodded, grabbed his knife and the gun and left the tent.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come again.

Just as I was about to drift off I heard the tent door fly open and I sat up, hoping it was Bellamy. Clarke stood in front of me. I slowly stood up. "Ever hear of knocking?" As I finished my sentence Finn came running in behind her. "Anyone else want to come in?"

Clarke clearly wasn't messing around. "Where the hell is Bellamy?"

"He took off a little while ago."

Finn looked around. "The gears gone."

Clarke and Finn began to talk, forgetting that I was even there. "He told everyone to stay. Whatever is in that thing, he wants it. We've gotta get there before he does."

Clarke and Finn left the tent and I sat back down. "You're welcome!" I hollered as the left and then covered with the blanket again.

* * *

Clarke returned to camp as daylight broke with a new person. A young girl with brown hair was hooked to Finn's arm as they came through the door. Once again Clarke made a beeline for me. She didn't even say hello before speaking. "Is he back yet?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't been back all night, what's going on?"

The young girl spoke up. "Whoever it is has something of mine."

Clarke put her hand on my shoulder. "I really need you to come with me, he listens to you better than anyone else."

I swallowed hard. "On one condition…."

She took a deep breath. "What?"

"Come with me." We walked a little while until we weren't close enough for anyone around us to hear. "If I go out there he's going to be pissed. We have something going on that's going to hinder me in future… adventures…"

Clarke wasn't following me and looked very confused.

I tried to explain it in another way. "I have to be very careful about what I'm doing because I could hurt not only myself."

Her expression didn't change. "What the hell are you talking about Skylar?"

I tried to keep my voice low. "I'm pregnant Clarke. You're the only one down here other than myself with any medical training. I'm gonna need your help." I paused. "Help me with that and I'll take your side over Bellamy with whatever the hell he did this time."

Clarke took my hand. "Deal." She smiled at me. "And congratulations, you two picked a hell of a time to do this."

I sighed and followed her.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking Clarke had caught me up on what was going on and informed me that our newest editions name was Raven. Suddenly I spotted him in the distance. I tapped Clarke's shoulder and pointed. Clarke took off at a run. "Hey! Where is is?" Clarke grabbed Bellamy's arm and spun him around.

"Hey princess, you taking a walk in the woods." He smiled charmingly at her, not realizing that I had come along as well.

I spoke as I stepped forward. "What the hell were you thinking….. or were you not? They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen."

"Why aren't you back at camp?"

Clarke brought his attention back to her. "And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people." She jabbed his chest hard with her finger. "Your people."

Finn came up from behind Clarke and shoved Bellamy backwards. "Bellamy, where's the radio?"

Bellamy went right back to him and shoved him as well. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raven spoke up after being silent the whole time. Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you."

Bellamy looked over at her. "Shut up."

Clarke was intrigued. "Looking for him why?"

"He shot Chancellor Jaha."

"That's why you took the wristbands and needed everyone to think we were dead." Clarke looked over at me. "Did you know about this?" I stayed silent and closed my eyes.

Finn got closer to his face. "And all that 'whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin."

Bellamy turned around and started to walk away and everyone followed. Raven ran up in front of him. "Hey shooter! Where's my radio?"

"Get out of my way." He was clearly agitated and the way she kept bouncing around in front of him was making me agitated too.

As Raven jumped in front of him again I walked over quickly. "Where is it?"

As she spoke I got close to her face. "Back off Raven."

Bellamy took me and moved me behind him. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Raven taunted him. "Really? Well I'm right here."

I pushed Bellamy out of the way and grabbed Raven, throwing her up against the tree next to us and holding her by the neck. As I held her I saw a flash of silver in my line of view and I knew that it was a knife.

Clarke knowing what she knew instantly stepped in. "Enough, stop it."

Bellamy walked closer. "Skylar, let her go. Now."

I reluctantly dropped my hand from her neck and she dropped the knife. Bellamy and I began to walk farther away as he spoke. "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that."

Raven gained her footing back. "Yeah, he's not my favorite person either, but he isn't dead."

In unison Bellamy and I spoke. "What?"

"You're a lousy shot."

Clarke walked over to him. "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer."

I turned and grabbed his arm, I had to get him to tell them or Clarke would never help us.. "You always did what you had to do to protect your sister, that's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?"

Bellamy licked his lips and then spoke. "It's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late Bell?"

"It's in the river."

* * *

We all walked through the river in search for the radio. I watched Bellamy as I walked. He was so different, coming down to earth had really changed him. The Bellamy that I had known on the Ark had wanted to be a member of the guard, he had wanted to change people's lives, he wanted to protect the people of the Ark…. now he went out of his way to make sure he never saw them again.

Jones shouted from a place in the river. "Hey! I found it."

Raven ran over and grabbed it as we all circled around her. Clarke was anxious. "Can you fix it?"

"Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

Bellamy crossed his arms and held his ground. "Like I said, it's too late."

Clarke got right in front of him. "Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?"

"You asked me to help, I helped."

"300 people are going to die today because of you."

Raven got everyone to be quiet as Bellamy and Clarke bickered. "Hold up!" Clarke turned around. "We don't have to talk to the Ark, we just have to let them know we're down here right?"

Everyone looked confused and Finn said what we were all thinking. "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?"

Raven smiled, clearly she had a plan up her sleeve. "You'll see."

* * *

As the darkness crept in and night was upon us Raven's plan was put into motion. The group had collected rocket fuel from the ship that Raven had come down on and her plan for giant flares was a go.

When the sky was filled with stars we all gathered around to watch the three flares we set off. As the lights flew through the sky it was kind of beautiful. I stood next to Bellamy and laid my head on his shoulder. I knew he would never admit it, but he was, in a way, glad that we were trying to contact the Ark.

Bellamy kissed the top of my head. "You think they can see it from up there?"

"I don't know." I looked up at him. "I hope so." I turned around to face him. "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?"

Bellamy snorted. "I wouldn't even know what to wish for. Everything I want is down here already." He smiled at me and kissed my nose. "What about you?"

I let him pull me into a hug. "I just wish that everything goes right and that we can be one big happy family."

I could feel him chuckling by the way he was moving. "I like that one."


	6. Chapter 6: A Storms Coming

**Chapter Six: A Storm's Coming**

As night settled in and people became weary the fires were beginning to be put out and people were heading off to sleep. Bellamy sat on a log surrounded by Jones and a couple of other guys that followed Bellamy around like puppy dogs, and I sat between his legs. My eyes slowly got heavy and I began to drift off.

When I was just about to fall asleep I felt a light tap on my shoulder and something touch my head. Bellamy whispered to me. "Why don't we head to bed?" I stirred a little and nodded. "Head to the tent, i'll meet you in there." He spoke even lower with his next words. "Maybe we can mess around a little… it's not like anything else can happen."

I smiled at him and slowly stood up. My legs felt like jello from sitting on the ground for so long. As I walked away my fingers came untwined from his and the bed began to call my name.

Once I was settled in I heard a panicked voice from outside the tent. "Octavia!?" I brushed it off, thinking that I was hearing things, when I heard it again. It was coming closer. "Octavia!?" I realized who was calling and I jumped out of the bed, suddenly completely awake. I threw the doors open and looked around for him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him. He was holding a torch as he walked frantically around. "Bellamy!" I ran over to him. "What's going on?"

He continued to walk. "I can't find Octavia."

I swallowed and began to get anxious. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, go get some rest. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out."

He began to walked around and open the doors to people's tents. I ignored him and followed. If Bellamy Blake thought that I was going to back down he really hadn't known my very well for the last six years.

Once we got to Clarke's tent he peeked in. "You're up?"

She looked up at him and climbed out so the other people around her wouldn't hear what she was saying. "Yea. Knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep."

"Raven's flares will work."

"Her radio would have worked better."

I sighed at her and she gave me an apologetic look, she knew that I knew that Bellamy had messed up, but she also knew that I would never do anything to go against him if that means jeopardizing our relationship.

Bellamy got tense. "Have you see Octavia?"

"No, it's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies." Clarke began to sound concerned.

"Clarke, we've checked the camp. She's not here."

"Okay, I'll help you find her." Clarke began to walk. She looked over at Bellamy. "You check the dropship, Skylar and I will check the rest of the tents."

Bellamy let a little weakness show towards her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you, I'm going it for Octavia."

Bellamy walked to the dropship and Clarke stayed behind with me. I grabbed Clarke's arm to stop her. She stopped and looked startled. "He's really not a bad guy Clarke. When we were on the Ark he was the one that wanted to protect everyone. He's a whole different person down here. The only thing that hasn't changed with him is the way he feels about his family and me." I took a deep breath. "Just try to give him a chance… for me."

Clarke put her hand on my arm and rubbed it. "I'm trying, I promise."

* * *

Bellamy rounded everybody up and began to speak. We all listened intently to what he had to say. "Hey, everybody gather round and grab a weapon." He threw a pipe onto a pile. "My sister had been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up." He looked around. "I'm not coming back without her."

Jasper began to walk toward the pile and Clarke and I stepped in front of him. "Jasper, you don't have to do this." I put my hand on his chest.

Clarke bit her lip. "You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

Jasper gave us a sympathetic look. "You guys, I need to do this."

Bellamy walked up behind us. "We need all the help we can get." Jasper grabbed another pipe off the pile and walked by us. Bellamy spoke again. "We need a tracker." He looked toward Finn and Raven's tent. "Finn, get out here!" There was no answer so Bellamy spoke up again. "Finn, we're leaving!"

Finally Finn emerged from the tent. "Alright, I'm coming."

Bellamy began to walk and I followed. "Woah, woah. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"With you."

"Forget it." He began to move me backwards. "You're not going anywhere. What part of not stressing yourself out didn't you understand?"

"I'll be fine." I started to push by him, but he stood his ground. "You said you needed as many people as you can get." I folded my arms and stared at him. "I can help." He didn't say a word, just used his eyes to try to intimidate me. "I'll stay with you. I have my knife handy, if anything happens I won't try to be a hero. I'm worried about her too Bell, it's not just you."

Bellamy sighed. "If you come with us you have to swear to me that you won't get into any trouble. If something goes down you are behind me and no trying to be tough." He put his hand on my belly. "I don't want anything to happen."

"I promise."

Everyone suddenly began to look up at the sky and admire what looked like a meteor shower. Raven walked forward. "They didn't work. They didn't see the flares."

Bellamy turned around to look at everyone. "A meteor shower tells you that?"

I looked up at the sky. "It's not a meteor shower Bell, it's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies are being returned to the earth from the Ark."

Clarke spoke before I could continue, "This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message."

Raven ran forward at Bellamy and Clarke and Finn both grabbed her. "This is all because of you."

I glared at her and grabbed Bellamy's arm, keeping my free hand on my knife. Bellamy held us his hand "I helped you find the radio."

"Yea, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" She struggled as they held her back.

Clarke put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Yea, he knows. Now he has to live with it."

Bellamy got back to the task at hand. "All I know is that my sister if out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what?" The three of them stayed silent. "What are we waiting for?" He looked around at everyone, "Move out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we all began to walk out.

* * *

As we walked we heard one of our group yelling. "Look! Over here!"

Bellamy ran over to the ledge that the young man, named John, was standing by. "Where is it?"

"Right there." He pointed to a bush. "You see it?" When we finally spotted it there was a belt hanging in the bush. "Is that Octavia's?"

"Rope."

A young guy handed Bellamy a thing of rope. He took the rope and tied it tightly around the stump of a tree. I walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"We need the rope to get back up." He took the other end and threw it down the ledge. He looked to his right. "Flashlight." John handed him one. Before I could say anything to him Bellamy used the rope to climb down the ledge and grab the belt off the bush. I cringed as I watched him wander off. "It's hers! I'm going all the way down." With that he vanished some more. "Someone help Skylar get down, she falls and it's on your heads."

I looked around as they all stared at me. Sometimes being the "first lady" of the group didn't always have it's perks. No one messed with me, but sometimes they all hated me, or were scared of me, at this point I couldn't tell which.

We all made it down and Bellamy knelt near a small rock, running his fingers through what looked like a small amount of blood. "Someone else was here."

Finn, Jasper, and I knelt down next to him and looked. Finn studied the footprints around him. "The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her."

Jasper tried to lighten the mood a little. "If they took her she's alive, like when they took me."

Bellamy got up and began to walk forward faster, the group barely keeping up with him.

* * *

The group was exhausted, you could tell just by the looks on their face. I ran a little to catch up to Bellamy. We had been walking for hours with no break. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Bell, we've been walking forever. We need a break."

"I'm not stopping. She's out there and I need to find her. I told you that you should have stayed behind. You could be helping Raven and Clarke right now instead of doing this."

"I'm doing this because I care about Octavia too. She may be your flesh and blood, but she's been like family to me for six years now and that doesn't mean that I don't have a right to worry about her and to want to try and find her as badly as you do or as badly as the next person does Bellamy. You're running us ragged. We'll find her. Just give us five minutes."

"Keep going." He broke his arm from my grip and continued to walk.

As we walked farther we went into a territory that had to have been off limits to us. Skeleton's were hung in the trees and everything seemed even darker than anywhere else we had been in this forest. Finn looked around. "I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out."

People around us began to murmur and everyone exchanged glances. "Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy took off in front of us.

Jasper looked over at me. "I'd walk into hell to find her."

I roped my arm with his. "I think we just did."

* * *

Daylight began to break and we were still venturing on. At this point we were wandering around aimlessly in a place that we didn't know. Finn was beginning to get frustrated. He sighed. "I got nothing." He stared at the ground some more. "We lost the trail."

"Keep looking." Bellamy stared at the ground, he didn't exactly know what he was looking for, but he continues to look.

I walked faster and stopped in front of him. "Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack Bell."

"I'm not going back."

A young girl, Roma, spoke from behind us. "Hey guys, where's John?"

We all turned around. Jasper looked over at me. "I just saw him a second ago."

Everyone was frozen so I took charge. "Spread out, he couldn't have gotten that far."

As we all spread apart a loud thump sounded from behind us. We all turned to see John's body covered in blood, lying in the middle of the circle. My heart began to race and I walked backwards, bumping into Bellamy. Bellamy moved me sideways and Finn and him raced over to John's body. Finn looked over at Bellamy. "They use the trees." We all began to look in the trees. "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary.

I looked over at Bellamy. "Now can we go back?"

Jasper looked to his left and then quietly spoke. "There." He pointed. "Another one."

"Sky, we should run." Bellamy ran over to me and grabbed my waist with both of his hands, pushing me forward. As we began to run faster Bellamy took my hand and kept me with him. "Knife out!" I fumbled with my free hand to get my knife out of my belt loops.

As we ran more and more of them came out of everywhere. We all started to slow down. I looked around. "What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off."

Finn came up behind me and we all ran a little faster. "Keep running!"

Jasper was clearly out of breath. "I can't run much longer."

A young man, Diggs, kept running. "I'm not stopping for him.

Bellamy stopped the group. "I'm sick of running anyways.

"What are you doing Bellamy?" I held his arm.

"They know where she is."

Roma looked panicked. "Diggs, where are you." As she began to run again we all took off. I was right behind Roma when we came around a corner to see Diggs was impaled by something that looked like a bobby trapped spear. Roma screamed and ran around it.

I hadn't realized how far behind me the rest of them had gotten. As I saw Diggs body sitting there with blood dripping out of his mouth I froze in shock. When it all set in all I could muster was a scream. "Oh god!" I went to run around him when I was grabbed from behind and lowered to the ground. As I was picked up off the ground I let out another panicked scream and it was answering by the calming shushing of Bellamy. He kissed the top of me head. "I'm right here babe." He pulled me closer to him. "I've got you."

Jasper looked around. "They were leading us here. It's the only direction we could run.

Finn helped me stand up and spoke to Bellamy. "Where'd they go?"

He took my hand again. "After Roma." He looked at me and took my chin in his hands. "You don't let go of my hand, do you understand me." I couldn't speak. "Skylar, do you understand me!" I nodded and ran with him.

* * *

When we thought we were clear we all slowed down and began to look for Roma. As I searched around I finally spotted her. I looked behind me. "There she is!" Bellamy ran up beside me. "Roma!" I began to walk forward some. Bellamy ran in front of me and stopped dead in his tracks when he got close to her.

Finn followed him. "They're playing with us."

Bellamy let his head hang. He was feeling guilty. I walked over and put my hand on his back, keeping myself from looking at her body. "She only came because of me." He turned away from her.

"They can kill us whenever they want."

Jasper was getting panicked. I could read it all over his face. "Then they should just GET IT OVER WITH! COME ON! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!"

Bellamy and Finn ran over to Jasper and Bellamy began to panic. "Shut him up!" They began to come out of the woods slowly again. Bellamy ran over to me and threw me behind him. "Everyone around her!" They all began to look at each other, wondering why my life was more important than theirs. " I don't have time to explain this! Just do it!"

They all slowly backed up and put me in a circle.

Out of nowhere a horn began to blow. All of the grounders began to leave. Bellamy pulled me behind him again. "They're leaving."

"What does the horn mean?" I looked at everyone's faces.

The grim news was announced by Finn. "Acid fog."

"We have to run."

"There's no time."

Finn flung his backpack off and grabbed the tent out of it. The remaining people in our group all laid on the ground, taking cover under the tent. Bellamy tucker his free arm that wasn't holding the tent to the ground over my back to pull me too him and kissed the side of my head.

Minutes passed before Jasper broke the silence. "How long are we supposed to wait?"

I looked over at Bell. "Will this even work?"

"We'll find out." Finn sounded concerned.

Bellamy looked at me. "No we won't." He moved the tent off of us and started to stand up. "There's no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm.""

We all climbed out as Bellamy looked around. "They're coming back." We all watched as one lonely grounder was running through the forest. "I think he's alone."

I grabbed Bellamy's arm. "Now can we run?"

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him."

He broke out of my grasp and I continued to talk to him. "And what? Kill him?"

"No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him."

Finn was on my side. "How do we know he's not leading us to another trap?"

"We don't."

* * *

We followed the lonely grounder quite a ways before he went into a bunker. Bellamy motioned for all of us to slowly move forward, him taking the lead with me right behind him. As we went into the bunker we heard some fumbling and Bellamy got low and motioned for all of us too as well. We rounded the corner to see a young girl standing with the body of the grounder in front of her. The eyes of a terrified Octavia Blake stared back at us and you could hear the relief on her voice. "Bellamy?"

Bellamy took off at a run in the short space. "Octavia!"

Octavia looked at the ground and motioned toward something. "Get the key."

As Bellamy fumbled with the key he looked at all of us. "Monroe, watch the entrance." The young girl that had been with us walked away without another word and finally the chains came free and Octavia sailed into the arms of her brother. "It's okay, you're okay." He held her tight and I couldn't help but smile. Octavia looked over at me and gave me a weak but grateful smile.

Octavia hobbled her way over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "How did you guys find me?"

Jasper looked around. "We followed him." He pointed ot he grounder on the ground.

"We should go now. Before he wakes up."

Bellamy went to the wall and grabbed a spear. "He's not gonna wake up."

Octavia grabbed for the spear. "Bellamy stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go."

"They started this." Bellamy held up the spear and looked at Finn, who was crouched on the ground admiring something on the grounders jacket." "Finn, move."

What Finn had in his hand was something we had never expected. "Foghorn."

Suddenly the grounder grabbed for his knife, stabbing Finn deep in the stomach. Bellamy jumped for him with the spear and was pinned to the ground. I went to lunge forward for him, but Jasper grabbed onto both of my arms and held me back. "No!" I struggled. The grounder had the spear right up to Bellamy's neck. He struggled to hold the weight from coming down and piercing him. I began to panic more. "Bell!"

Octavia was crouched next to Finn and began to crawl toward the grounder. "Stop! That's my brother!" The grounder wouldn't give in.

Jasper let me go and grabbed a giant rock off of the ground, slamming it into the back of the grounders head and knocking him unconscious. Bellamy moved the spear away from himself and I crawled over to him, grabbing his face in my hands. I kissed his forehead and he looked over at Finn.

"I'm fine, go help Finn."

Reluctantly I crawled over to Finn and immediately started to bark orders to Octavia, Jasper, and Bellamy.

* * *

As we neared the gates of camp I began to shout along with Jasper. "Clarke! Someone get Clarke!"

As we entered the gates Clarke came running from where she was. "What's up. I'm right here." Jasper and Octavia entered first. I followed and cleared the way as Bellamy carried Finn through the gates. Clarke came running over. Instantly guys came pouring out of everywhere to help carry Finn. They took him out of his arms and Clarke checked for a pulse. I ran over closer to help her. "He's alive." She looked over at me and we exchanged worried glances.

Jasper chimed in behind us. "Skylar told me not to take out the knife."

"That was a good call."

I looked at the people holding him. "Get him into the dropship now. GO!"

Clarke looked over at me. "I can handle it for now. You don't need to stress yourself out. You did good." She put her arm on my shoulder. "If I need you I'll send someone to find you."

I ran over to Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy grabbed Octavia's arm and spun her around. "Why were you defending him?"

"Because he saved my life. That spear that hit Roma was actually meant…."

Bellamy cut her off. "No, you're wrong. I saved your life." Bellamy was agitated. "For all you know he was keeping you alive to use as bait for one of their traps."

"No. I don't think so O!"

"You don't think, O! That's the problem." Bellamy looked over at me for some help. "You have anything to say."

"They killed three of our people today…"

Before I could get another word out Bellamy went off again. "And if you would've let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now."

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on you." She slammed her finger onto Bellamy shoulder, causing him to stumble a little in shock.

I walked closer. "Octavia!"

"Don't!" She looked over at me with piercing eyes and then back at Bellamy. "He needs to hear this." She calmed down a little, not that it lasted long. "You got me locked up on the Ark, you wanted me to go to that stupid dance, you got mom killed!"

"Me?" Bellamy glanced over at me and then back to Octavia. "Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice." Bellamy paused for a second and that words that came out of his mouth shocked not only Octavia, but me as well. "My life ended the day you were born." Octavia turned away from him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the gate. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She ripped her arm away. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever."

Bellamy walked slowly over to the gate and grabbed the door, looking at the people outside it. "Get inside." They slowly walked in and when they got close to him he hollered a little. "Go!"

I walked over next to him and he looked over at me. "A storm's coming." And with that he slammed the gates shut and locked them.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not Easy Being In Charge

**Chapter Seven: It's Not Easy Being In Charge**

The rain poured down on us. We all sat in the drop ship, the tents weren't holding up in this rain very well. Young men are pulling the curtains that we have hanging in the doorway up and trying to keep the rain from coming inside without success. In the background all we could hear through the people pulling the curtain was Raven talking. "This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station. Coming in Ark station." She repeated herself. "Can anybody hear me?"

I walked over to Raven and put my hand on her shoulder. "You can do this."

Raven looked from me and back to the radio without a word.

Octavia walked over to me. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong O." I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, sighing. "It's not your fault that someone took you, It's not like you asked for it."

Octavia wrapped me into a hug. "I know, but if I hadn't wandered off after Bellamy and I fought then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

I kissed her cheek.

Just the mention of Bellamy's name sent me into a panic. He was still out there with Jasper and Monty. A man's voice broke the silence.

"This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please identify yourself." Everyone turned at the sound of the radio coming through with a voice.

Raven got excited. "This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Now."

I let go of Octavia and ran over to Clarke. Clarke looked over at me and took a deep breathe. I gave her a weak smile. "We might be getting to work."

"Yea." She gave me a weak smile back.

"Hang on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal." A couple of minutes later we heard the voice of a female come over the radio. "Raven, are you there?"

Clarke lit up. "Mom, mom it's me."

The voice over the intercom lit up as well and I knew it was Abby. "Clarke?"

"Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by the grounder."

Suddenly the voice of the Chancellor came over the intercom and I tensed a little. If they came down from the Ark what would happen. Once again all I could think of was him, terrified of what might happen to him. "Clarke, this is the Chancellor, are you saying there are survivors on the ground?"

I spoke up. "Yes, the earth is survivable. We're not alone."

Abby spoke again. "Who's that?"

"It's Skylar Smith from the Factory Station." Clarke continued. "She's helping me, she has medical background from being there. Mom, he's dying. The knife is still in his chest."

"Okay, can you patch me through to medical?" A man spoke and with that Abby was gone, leaving on the Chancellor to speak with us. I began to clear out the room, leaving just Clarke, Raven, and I left.

"Clarke. Is my son with you?"

The three of us froze and Clarke was the only one that could speak. "I'm so sorry. Wells is… wells is dead."

Suddenly we heard a click and then Abby's voice again. "I'm going to talk the two of you through it step by step." We all stood our ground as the drop ship began to shake and people began to move back toward the table and into the room. "Clarke, just find…." She was cut out. Clarke began to panic at Raven as I ran to the curtain separating the rooms.

I looked towards the door and hollered. "HEY!"

Everyone turned around looked to where I stood. "We have something going on in here so all of you need to stay put, from this time until we say no one is to come back here without permission."

Octavia walked up to where I stood. "Everyone back up. Find another place to stand. Nobody gets through here unless I say so!" She turned to me and lowered her voice. "I'll go and get Monty's moonshine, no germ can survive that. Go save Finn."

Clarke peeked her face through the curtain and looked at us. "We need those doors shut Octavia."

Octavia looked at Monroe who was standing by the doors. "The storm is getting worse, shut the doors."

Monroe looked over at us. "We still have people out there. Monty and Jasper still aren't back you."

I looked down at the ground. "Neither is Bellamy."

Clarke grabbed my arm. "It's okay, they'll find somewhere to ride it out, you know they will."

I turned around and followed Clarke into the room. Everything that we needed was laid out for us and Octavia walked through with the moonshine.

As we walked into the room Raven went into panic mode. "Tell me that you can do this." We both looked over at her, neither of us speaking.

Suddenly we heard people in the other room yelling. "Hey ! They're back!"

I looked over at Clarke. "I'll be right there." Octavia and I both took off at a run. When we flung open the curtains a weight was lifted off my chest. I ran to him and basically jumped into his arms. As I looked behind me I saw Octavia's face. I followed her line of site to see two of the young men that had been with Bellamy holding the arms of a grounder.

Octavia looked over at Bellamy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's time to get some answer." He wrapped his arm behind my back.

I turned to look at him. "You mean revenge." Octavia raised her eyebrows in agreeance.

"I mean intel." He looked down at me, clearly annoyed, and then to the boys. "Get him upstairs."

I heard the radio in the next room. Bellamy looked surprised. I looked over at him. "This isn't who we are Bellamy." I began to walk into the other room, Clarke had to have been ready for me. I stopped in my tracks with what he said next.

"It is now." There was no emotion in his voice. Bellamy walked away and followed the guys up the ladder with the grounder.

I walked into the room shaking my head, Clarke was already talking to her mother. "The

blade is at a sharp upward angle between his sixth and seventh rib."

Abby answered. "How deep?"

"Well I can't tell how deep it goes."

"It's alright, just don't remove the knife yet." Clarke handed me the moonshine to sterilize my hands. As I finished I passed it to Raven who took a swig before doing her own hands and handing it to Octavia. "Clarke, do you see any fluid?"

"He feels a little warm."

"That's alright too. Fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. Clarke, I need you guys to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound."

I looked around. "No."

"Pleural membrane is intact. That's good. That's really good. You got lucky."

Raven smiled at Finn. "Hear that? You're lucky."

* * *

As we got ready to take the knife out Abby spoke up again. "Okay Clarke, firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly as it exits the rib cage."

"How very slightly?" I could feel my heart start beating faster as I asked the question.

"3 millimeters. Got it?"

Clarke swallowed hard. "Yea, I got it."

"Steady hand Clarke. You're assisted me on trickier procedures than this and I know the work that Skylar has done on Factory Station. Once that knife is out the hard part is over."

"Extracting now."

As Clarke began to move the knife Finn began to stir. I looked over at her. "He's waking up Clarke!"

"Hold him still." I pinned him down as much as I could without blocking Clarke. "Finn, we're gonna get that knife out of you."

Finn spoke very weakly. "Good plan."

I pinned him down more. "You can't move Finn. "

Clarke tugged and tugged as slowly and as cautiously as she could and as the knife slid out the entire drop ship lurched and we all fell to the floor. Clarke stood back up and her mother began to speak. We both were frozen and we couldn't make any sounds. Raven spoke up before anyone else. "They did it."

* * *

I helped myself up the ladder everyone turned around as I did except Bellamy. He was speaking to the grounder whom was tied up against the wall. "They've been watching us since we got here."

Bellamy turned around after speaking and saw me. "Get out of here."

"Why?" I walked closer to him.

"Stay back Skylar. If this guy goes nuts I don't want you in the crossfire."

"Then give it a break and come talk to me for a second." I raised my eyebrows as I waited for his answer. "We're done with FInn. We got the knife out, Clarke is stitching him up now."

Bellamy walked toward me and turned me around, leading me toward the ladder. "Let's talk then."

We climbed down the ladder and went into an empty corner away from everybody. He leaned against the wall and looked over at me.

"Do you really not feel bad about this Bell?"

"What do you mean?

"I'm starting to think that Octavia is right. This whole thing with Finn. If we would have just left with Octavia told us to before he woke up then none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame this one me. If you want to blame this on someone blame it on the grounder that I have upstairs."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that maybe-"

He cut me off. "Maybe what?" He threw up his hands. "Maybe we would have left and the next thing he would have done is come straight for camp and taken Octavia again or even tried to take you." He turned away from me and walked back up the stairs. "I wasn't letting that happen."

I turned around to face the doorway to the outside and stared at the rain, letting a small sigh escape my mouth.

* * *

After giving Bellamy some time to cool off and checking on Finn to make sure that everything was going okay I followed Clarke up the ladder to where they were keeping the grounder. As we walked up we heard them trying to get them to speak. Bellamy was holding onto a book that he must have had with him. He pointed to a page and showed the grounder. "A friend of yours?"

One of the young guys that was with Bellamy walked over to the two of us and stood in front of us. I gave him a glare. "Get the hell out of my way."

Drew stood his ground and changed his glance from me to Clarke. Clarke wasn't having any of thing. "Move the hell to the side."

Bellamy finally spoke."Drew it's fine, let them through." When we started walking Bellamy made me stay back some. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you up here with him."

"If he didn't hate us before then he sure does now Bellamy."

"Who cares?" Bellamy grabbed both Clarke and I's wrists and pulled us away from the

two. "How's Finn?"

"Alive." I ripped my wrist out of his hand.

Clarke began her lecture. "His people will care. How long until they figure out where he

is. And what happens when they do. I mean when, they come looking for him." She paused for a breathe. "They will, Bellamy."

"Relax Princess. No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back."The whole drop ship lurched and we all looked around as we stood our ground. "In case you two missed it, his people are already killing us.

I started in on him this time. "How many more of our people need to die until you realize we're fighting a war? We're not soldiers, Bellamy." I looked over at the grounder and pointed. "Look at him. We can't win."

"You're right. We can't win if we don't fight."

Suddenly we all heard Raven scream. "Clarke, Skylar, he's seizing."

I looked over at Clarke. "Do you need me?"

"I've got it covered." She spoke as she made her way down the ladder.

Bellamy walked over to the hatch and closed it. He walked toward me and pushed me backwards to the wall. "If you're staying up here then you stay over here." I nodded. He sat me down and kissed my forehead before walking back out to the grounder with a menacing look.

* * *

Not long after going down we heard banging on the chute which pissed Bellamy off. We heard Clarke screaming as Bellamy began to turn around and walked in a circle, clearly annoyed. As She tried to climb up Miller, the other young man with Bellamy put his hands on the ladder so she couldn't move. She gave him the death stare and he moved, letting her up. She walked right up to the grounder and got into his face with the blade. "What's on this?"

Bellamy walked toward her, trying to move her back some in case the grounder tried something. "What are you talking about?"

Octavia followed up the ladder next as we all watched Clarke scream at the grounder, trying to intimidate him. "He poisoned the blade. All this time he knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." She got even closer to him. "What is it? Is there an antidote?"

I stood up and walked next to Octavia. "They've been working on him forever up here, he doesn't understand you."

Bellamy thought for a second and then grabbed a small tin can off the box next to him. It contained four small bottles. "Vials. It's gotta be here."

Clarke started to lay them all out in front of him. "You've got to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." She looked up at him. "Which one?"

Bellamy was getting ticked off. "Answer the question."

Octavia tried to plead with him. "Show us, please."

Clarke was starting to panic. "Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop it."

Bellamy started to walk toward him. "I'll get him to talk."

Octavia grabbed Bellamy's arm and fought him to pull him back. "Bellamy, no."

"He wants Finn to die! Why can't you see that?!" Bellamy was clearly angry. Clarke had the same look as Octavia, but I was beginning to think that Bellamy was right, something had to be done about this grounder. "Do you want him to live or not?"

Octavia begged Clarke now. "Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life."

I walked next to Bellamy and looked at Octavia. "We're talking about Finn's life."

"Do it."

Octavia went to run at the grounder and was pulled back by Drew and Miller. "Just tell us!" She pleaded with him while fighting the two guys that were pulling her back.

Bellamy walked over to the seats on the top deck and used his knife to cut one of the seat belts off. Using his knife he cut off the grounders shirt and spoke as he did so. "You're gonna show us the antidote or you're gonna wish that you had.

"Bellamy no, please." As Octavia spoke Bellamy whipped the grounder with the seat belt that he had in his hands.

After a couple of whipped I pulled Bellamy's shirt back and let Clarke step in front of him with the bottles again. "Please, which one is the antidote."

I had never seen Octavia fight so much for anyone other than her brother. "Just tell them!" Bellamy walked over to Clarke as she knelt on the floor and put his hand on her shoulder, telling her to move out of the way. Once she was clear he began with the whip again. Octavia went to lunge again and this time I grabbed onto her. "Enough!" She screamed as I brought her down to the floor and wrapped her in a hug.

I spoke to her with soft words. "It has to be done O."

"Which one? Which one is it? If you tell us, they'll stop." Clarke pleaded with him and Bellamy bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Please, tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this."

"If that doesn't work," Bellamy threw the seat belt off to the side as hard as he could and picked up a sharp pic. "Then maybe this will." He looked over at Octavia, Clarke, and I. "You don't have to be here for this you guys."

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote."

Bellamy walked up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "Last chance." The grounder didn't make a move. With all his force Bellamy took the pic and shoved it through the grounders hand, causing the grounder to shake in pain.

I closed my eyes as I grew nauseous. I felt faint so I walked over toward where Bellamy had just sat down and stumbled next to him, hitting the box kind of hard. He quickly stood up and knelt in front of me as Raven came running up the ladder. As Clarke and Raven spoke Bellamy stayed in front of me. "Sky, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes again. "Just nauseous."

"Go downstairs and lay down. You're stressed. Think about the baby here" I shooked my head and before Bellamy could object Raven had run over to the wires next to the grounder, pulling out two that sent out an electric shock. "What are you doing?"

"Showing him something new." She rubbed them together to let him see the shock and the grounder jumped a little. As she put them to his skin he jumped and screamed in pain, the scream barely being contained by the cloth in his mouth. "Which one is it? Come on!" He said nothing so she hit him again. "He's all I have!"

Octavia was having a panic attack. "NO MORE!"  
"He's letting Finn die!"

We all noticed the knife in her hand after Raven spoke. She put it up to her arm and sliced into it, all my queasiness went away as I jumped up and ran to her. "Octavia, no!"

"He won't let me die."

Bellamy went to grab her. "Octavia, what the hell did you do?"

She dropped to her knees in front of him and started to point at the bottles. "This one?" He said nothing so she moved to the next one. "This one?" Nothing again, but then he did something that we didn't expect, he nodded in the direction of one. As Octavia pick up the vial he nodded his head. She handed it to Clarke and Clarke took off running. Bellamy went to help her up off the ground and she shoved him away. "Don't touch me."

Octavia stood up and started to walk away. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She turned around and stared at me, finally giving me a small smile before heading down the ladder.

* * *

When the storm subsided we finally opened the hatch to the drop ship again, and when we did we were all shocked at what we saw. Our entire came had been destroyed by the storm, the only thing that was still standing were sections of the wall. Everyone looked around and without someone even telling them to everyone got to work to clean up the mess.

I hated to watch everyone else clean up what I should be helping with so I walked around and began to clean. I tried to keep my eyes on Bell, if he had seen me doing any heavy lifting he would have my head. It wasn't exactly easy for me to hide, I was about 3 weeks and already starting to show. Bellamy looked over toward me and I dropped what I had in my hands and tried to duck behind the post that I was standing by. The person that I had been holding the other end of the log for looked back at me which gave away where I was.

Bellamy came rushing over and looked at the guy I was helping. "Are you an idiot? Why would you let her help you?"

"I'm not broken Bellamy. I'm pregnant, there's a big difference.:

"Didn't I tell you earlier to get some rest and not to lift heavy things. You've been on your

feet all day and you've had enough stress today."

"You've really gotta cool it Bell. I'm not that fragile." I kissed his cheek. "But I'm glad that you care that much."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I knew that my fun was over. "Either stop and walk

with me or go and chill in the tent. I have ours back up again."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I put my arm around his back and walked with him.

Clarke came up beside us and Bellamy turned to face her. "We'll get it cleaned up."

"I wish this was our only mess."

"Clarke," He grabbed her hand and spun her back around. "Who we are and who we

need to be to survive are very different things."

"What are we gonna do with him? We can't keep him locked up forever."

He grabbed the pic that she had taken out of the grounders hand from her. "If we let him go, he'll be back, and not alone next time." He stopped and looked around. "It's not easy being in charge, is it?"

Clarke said nothing and we began to walk away.


	8. Message To Readers

Hey everyone,

Sorry it's been so long since I've posted ! I just wanted to let people know that I'm going to be updating some of the chapters that are already in here. I want to take a little bit of a different approach to the story. I wanna try some different points of view and things like that and I wanna get a little bit more of a back story and stuff so bear with me. Once I have all the chapters updated that I have put out already I'm going to post them ! I hope you all enjoy the new turn that the story is going to take.

Sincerely,

inlovewithjuicey


End file.
